A Gust of Wind
by DanaeDanalien
Summary: After Austin Moon and Ally Dawson had an unusual encounter, Ally doesn't know what to think. Her thoughts are quickly erased after she uncovers Austin's secret. Ally thinks the best thing to do is avoid Austin but she couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter One

**A Gust of Wind  
Chapter 1**

I stared at the ceiling – brown, ugly, boring. I wriggled uncomfortably on the golden satin bed sheets with matching pillows before I decided to sit up and find something to do. I looked around my large room, I loved how the wallpaper clung to the walls and co-ordinated with my bed. On my right was my balcony that had a breath-taking view of Miami and on the left was my bathroom. My eyes wandered to the other side of the room, where my wardrobe was. The wooden doors felt so welcoming that I got up and walked to it. I opened the door to my walk-in wardrobe, my hands briefly glided across the wall until I found the light switch. The cosy room lit up, I immediately saw my reflection in the mirror in front of me. My blue tank top hugged my petite frame and my curls went from brown to a light chestnut colour that bounced just below my shoulders. My black jeans made my short legs look longer and so did my strappy wedge sandals that I just took off. I gave a tired frown as I looked at my pale skin and skinny face.

I bounced back on my bed, I was really bored. This is why I hate Summer holidays and love school. I go to Marino High School with my best friend Trish De la Rosa. I love school, it makes me feel alive! I work so hard because I couldn't bare the thought of disappointing anyone. I suddenly heard a knock at the door, I sat up and saw my dad.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled weakly.

"Aren't normal 17-year-olds supposed to go out and have fun?"

"Well, lucky for you that I'm not a normal teenager."

He smiled but with a glint of concern in his eyes and he decided to leave it at that. He should be happy that I'm not a wild teenager, at least I'm not pregnant. I wonder what he would say then. I'm one of those awkward types that would rather stay home and read than go to wild parties.

BANG!

All of a sudden I heard a loud noise followed by shattering glass. My eyes widen and I flew off my bed. I stared in confusion at my shattered lamp. My beautiful lamp, with a vine design, was now in a million pieces. I attempted to move closer but I had just taken off my shoes and glass was everywhere. Something on the floor suddenly caught my attention, I noticed a rock with a note attached. It said:

Are you ready to go?

What the -? My eyes followed the direction of the glass and I noticed my balcony door was open. I tried to carefully walk towards the door but then I heard footsteps walking up the stairs of the balcony. My hands shook with anxiety and my lips started to tremble. A gust of wind seemed to blow in a slightly familiar figure.

"Ally Dawson? What are you doing here?" the figure asked, it was dark outside and I couldn't completely see his face but I already knew who it was. It was Austin Moon.

"What?! I live here. I could as you the same question," I replied, annoyed that my favourite lamp was lying on the floor broken.

"So this isn't 12 Wallaby Avenue?" his face dropped in worry as he stepped into the room.

He was wearing a yellow shirt with a grey jacket and black jeans. His blonde hair was perfectly flicked to the side and his tanned skin glistened in the light but his usual smile was nowhere to be seen.

"Next door."

"Oh no!" he hung his head as he finally noticed the glass.

Knock, knock.

"Ally, what was that noise?" my dad asked from behind the door.

I looked at Austin in alarm, I waved my hands in the air, not knowing what to do. I looked at the pieces of glass around my feet, I couldn't move. Austin raised his eyebrows realising why I wasn't trying to do something. He hurried over to me, I was going to tell him to get my shoes from my wardrobe but before I could I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a small shriek of surprise while his hands were guiding my legs around his hips. He immediately covered my mouth with his hands.

"Ally?" my Dad pushed.

"Hold on, Dad."

I was so close to Austin while he was carrying me, that my lips felt his cheek as I answered my Dad. He slowly lowered me to the ground when we were no longer near the glass. I fixed my hair trying not to make it noticeable that I was flustered. I quickly whipped my head around the room looking for a hiding spot. Austin creased his eye brow, then shrugged and looked towards the door. I followed his gaze and realised he was looking at the little space next to the door, I studied it and realised that if I stood there holding the door my dad wouldn't be able to see Austin beside me. I quickly guided Austin to the little space, a shock ran through me as I touched his bulky arms. I shook my head clearing it of any unnecessary thoughts. I hastily opened the door, accidentally hitting Austin in the face, my eyebrows rose in alarm but it was too late.

"Ally, what happened?" my father's eyes searching.

"I just broke a lamp, you know how clumsy I am," I gushed nervously, trying hard not to give Austin away. I tried to ignore the look in his eyes as he sadly gazed at the lamp.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot to you."

"It's okay."

He gave me a weak smile before he walked away. I slowly closed the door, my father's sadness was contagious.

"Ouch!" Austin sang when the door closed. I ignored him and stared at the lamp, he noticed that my expression changed.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I tried to smiled.

"No, it's not. It obviously meant a lot to you."

"It was just my sister's lamp."

"You have a sister?"

"Not anymore." I blurted before realising what I said.

"Ally, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

He stepped forward putting his hand on my shoulder, his hand was comforting and warm. I sucked back the memories of her death, not letting them consume me like they usually do. I looked up at him, hearing the guilt in his voice. His face was filled with sadness, I know that he didn't mean it. I suddenly noticed a bruise forming on his nose, the door must have hit him pretty hard.

"Your nose!" I gasped. He was about to open his mouth to speak but I stopped him before he could. "Let me get you some ice." I quickly ran out of the room and closed the door before he could answer. I leaned on the door trying to get a hold of reality; she's gone, I have to let it go. But it's so hard, she wasn't just my sister – she was one of my best friends. We were so close, not just because we're twins but because she was so kind and loving. I wiped my face hoping that no tears had fell, I then ran downstairs to get some ice for the unexpected visitor. Why was Austin here anyway? I quickly walked down the stairs, my face lit up as a smell lingered in the air. I slid across the wooden floors of the hallway, admiring the countless photos of family and friends on the wall. I rounded the corner to the kitchen and went to the Cook-top, I clapped my hands like a child when I saw what we were having for dinner – pasta! I lifted my head up hearing footsteps above me, but not the kind of footsteps a 17-year-old would make. My jaw dropped, my dad was in my room! I sprinted out of the kitchen and practically jumped up the stairs, I threw my door open and my dad was kneeling down, cleaning up the glass. I let out a sigh of relief, Austin hadn't been caught. My Dad lifted his head up and gave me another weak smile.

"I just thought I'd save you the hassle of cleaning it up."

"Uhh, thanks." My head darted around the room looking for Austin. I awkwardly tried to look for him while my Dad was cleaning, I slowly bent down to look under my bed.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden sound of his voice scared me and I fell forward and landed on my face. I quickly got up and flattened my clothes. I gave him a small, fake laugh as he finished cleaning and left the room with a suspicious look. I shut the door and waited a while, expecting Austin to come out, instead there was a note sitting on my bed, this time it had written on the back:

See you at school, Ally :)

A grin crept onto my lips, I really couldn't wait for the Summer holidays to be over.

***I do not own Austin & Ally***


	2. Chapter Two

**A Gust of Wind  
****Chapter Two**

Her face was wiped clean with no expression, no life. The usual smile that made my deepest troubles perish was hidden by a look of uncertainty. That look soaked up any sign of hope like a sponge. We were surrounded.

"That one." A low voice ordered.

I followed his gaze, although I wish I hadn't. I turned to her, her black hair wildly blowing in her face, her pale skin glistening in the dim light and her rosy red lips frowning. I didn't know what to do. And neither did she. They stepped forward, I braced myself. I shook with fear as a heart wrenching scream escaped her lips.

My room suddenly came spinning around me, I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. I slowly sat up from my bed and tried to calm myself. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream._ But nothing could stop my lips from trembling because it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

I groaned as I rolled off my bed, the holidays have been painfully slow. I swear it's been a year since I was at school. As I stood up I noticed the bare spot where my lamp used to be. _Great, I almost forgot about that. _I've been trying so hard not to think about the whole Austin situation but there are just so many unanswered questions. Why did he throw a rock into my room? He obviously got the wrong house but why did he want to throw a rock into 12 Wallaby Avenue? My eyes suddenly widened, how could I have not realised? Briella Appleby. I rolled my eyes just thinking about the name. She's the most "popular" girl in school; well she can't be too popular because I don't know anyone who actually likes her. I've heard rumours that they were close but I don't really bother with gossip. But I know someone who does…

I creased my eyebrows in frustration as I looked around the room for my phone. A few minutes of searching passed and my flip-phone was still unaccounted for. Suddenly I heard it ring; I followed the sound of "Another Life" by The Collective. I jerked my head back in surprise as I heard it coming from my bed. I lifted up the covers and snatched it from the company of my pillow.

TRISH

"Hey, Trish! I was about to call you."

"Oh really? Well, I was going to ask you if you want to come shopping."

"Of course! I'll just tell Dad and I'll let you know."

"Okay. Bye!"

I threw the phone on my bed and ran out of the room, tripping over some books in the process. I felt the smooth wooden railings as I bounced down the stairs. As I rounded the corner my jaw dropped in horror. I stopped. I was so shocked that looking away didn't even occur to me. My father was standing in the door way with his arms wrapped around some lady, pressing them closer together as they kissed. I clutched my chest, trying to supress last night's dinner. Instead I started choking and they both immediately whipped their heads around to face me.

"Ally! I thought you were sleeping," his voice rose in alarm.

"Oh really?! Well, after seeing that I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again!" Disgust drenched my voice like a rainy day.

"Sweetie, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it! Wait, did you even come home last night?!"

"Ally, we were watching a movie last night. You were right beside me." He raised his eyebrow and looked at me as if I was crazy. I probably am.

"Oh right." I laughed nervously.

"Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? I'm YOUR father!"

As reality suddenly settled back into the household I finally noticed the lady standing in the door way. She looks about my Dad's age with an odd bowl cut or something, I don't even know what was going on with her hair. She's exceedingly short, if it wasn't for the slight grey hair you would've thought that she was a 17-year-old boy! I wouldn't say that she was attractive, well no one would. I roughly combed my fingers through my curls as I realised how judgemental I was being. The sound of my father's voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Ally, this is—"

"Oh, look at the time. I should go," bowl cut looked down at her wrist.

"But you don't have a watch," Dad stated, perplexed.

I felt a twinge of remorse, "I hope you're not leaving because of me."

Her lips pursed, "Yeah, this is just weird."

I blinked in confusion, I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. I jerked my head back in surprise. She was gone. I nodded and walked up to my father.

I patted his shoulder, "She's a keeper."

***I do not own 'Austin & Ally' or 'Another Life' by The Collective*  
**

**Lots of Love  
**


End file.
